Retail stores, banks and other business establishments frequently require an abundance of coins in order to provide correct change to their paying customers. Such businesses often maintain a minimum amount of coins in their cash registers, with a greater amount secured elsewhere, often in a safe. In the event of a robbery of the cash register, this method insures that the bulk of the money kept at a business is not taken.
A problem that frequently arises with this money handling method is that employees often run out of coins in their cash register. The employees must then get additional coins, frequently in the form of coin rolls, from the safe. Giving the employee full access to the business safe increases the business's susceptibility to robbery, since a robber could potentially force the employee to open the safe and steal the contents.
Therefore, it would be advantageous for businesses to maintain their excess storage of coin rolls in a safe that allows employees access to the coin rolls, while not giving them full access in the event of a robbery. It is anticipated that business users would prefer the convenience of a simple coin roll dispenser, with the increased security of a safe.